


The Theory of Love

by toynbeees



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toynbeees/pseuds/toynbeees
Summary: Everyone has nice things to say about Abraham Sapien. Not one person has a bad word about him. So why does he treat you like a nuisance? Like he can’t be bothered with you? As it turns out, it isn’t that he hates you - quite the opposite, actually.
Relationships: Abe Sapien/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

It was sometime in the early evening, judging by the hazy grey sky that rolled overhead. Dark clouds lurked in the corner of your vision, but by the time you turned to look the car had already left them far in the distance. Every tiny jolt over potholes and uneven roadside left you reeling, hands clutching the plush armrests where an empty bottle of water sat in the cup holder.

Say what you liked about the BRPD, they travelled in _style._ If only the journey was less bumpy. And tense. And if only you had managed to get more than two words out of your driver the _entire_ journey back from the airport.

Finally the car rolled to a stop, gently rolling down a long driveway until it came to a stop outside the BPRD's main headquarters. peeking through the tinted window of the car, you glimpsed a beautiful dark brick mansion and lush green grass. Every inch was immaculate - even the driveway, which you assumed should have at least had a few scuffs from years of use. It looked more suited to housing someone of _royalty_ than belonging to the leading paranormal researchers.

The driver - who's name you didn't even know, although you felt like he wanted it that way - was already outside and grabbing your bags. You cast him a nervous look from the back seat, then took a breath and stepped outside.

The sun hit you first, no longer shielded by those tinted car windows. It was hot too - in that muggy, humid sort of way that made your hair frizz up and your eyes sting. Shrugging off your jacket, you slung it over your shoulder and turned to ask the driver if he needed help-

He was already half way along the drive, carrying your backpack as if it weighed nothing. Silently, you were grateful that most of your things had arrived ahead of time.

Huffing, you darted after him. By the time you're shorter legs caught up with him he was already waiting; apparently the security for BPRD officials didn't extend to their taxi drivers. Even if said taxi drivers knew all the secrets anyway. At least, you assumed he did. You doubted they just hired a random guy from Uber.

"I've got this," you murmured, "thanks."

Nodding, he turned on his heel and silently disappeared back down the drive.

Security in the BPRD was, quite rightly, extensive. In order to even be let through the door you had to scan a keycard - neatly hidden on a lanyard and tucked inside your shirt - followed by entering a code, and providing a scan of your fingerprints on a delicate looking touchscreen. It was even more intricate than the security at your old branch; but that made sense. It _was_ the main headquarters after all.

With a shuddering click, the door unlocked. You pushed it open, blinking back the sudden shift in light. It wasn't _bright_ outside despite the sun; but with so few windows and the ceiling so far above your head, the interior was little more than dull grey. Shouldering your backpack and brushing hair from your eyes, you stepped inside. This level, and presumably the one above, could have been mistaken for a regular house if it wasn't for the dozens of people rushing back and forth from doors in every direction.

None of them stopped to offer help. None so much as looked your way, save for a few young men as they scurried past. You had been advised that you would be on your own; you were expected to start work right away, to fit in seamlessly with the rest of the BPRD. Until your briefing tomorrow, you supposed you were on your own.

Screw it. You were a big girl, and you had worked with the BPRD long enough to know the status quo. How different could it be here than it was in England? Squaring your shoulders, you straightened your shirt and marched on in.

You barely made it ten feet before someone swung in front of you, shoulders colliding with such force you tumbled backward. Their arms were stacked high with books - and while you managed to regain your footing unharmed, your carelessness sent every one of those books tumbling to the ground.

"I'm _so sorry-_ "

"I apologise-"

Dropping to your knees, you immediately scooped up the nearest book. Across the foyer a few people stifled laughs, and you ignored them even as your cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

A hand reached out to pry the book from your hands - but instead of warm toned skin, you saw deep, rich blue. Their hands were webbed too. Blinking, your gaze turned upward as you stood, and you were met with enormous, pitch black eyes.

"I apologise," he said cooly, "I shouldn't read while I walk. Bad habit I suppose."

"It's... fine," you replied dumbly. Here you were, one of the experts on paranormal phenomena, with multiple published essays, and you couldn't even string a sentence together. Flush darkening, you fidgeted awkwardly. "It's my fault anyway," you answered, "I wasn't looking."

He regarded you with those big, dark eyes; and the rest of him was just as strange. His skin was a beautiful shade of royal blue, streaked with black in elegant, swirling patterns. A wide, flat nose and hairless features gave him an aquatic appearance; like something natural to the deep-sea rather than at home on land. There was an ethereal kind of beauty about him; something captivating and intriguing all at once.

"You know," he mused, snapping you from your observations, "most consider it rude to stare."

Oh. _Oops._ Cheeks darkening you snapped your eyes away, instead fixing them on the books piled in his arms. "I'm sorry," you muttered, "I've been here all of thirty seconds and it's - well, I'll be honest. It's been a _day._ " Not to mention you worked in the supernatural department - dealing with ghosts and ghouls, not... whatever this man was. He was something entirely new; something strange even among a whole plethora of _bizarre._

When you risked peeking back up, his features were impassive. Great. You hadn't been here five minutes and you already made a terrible impression. You opened your mouth to apologise, to at least _try_ and salvage this increasingly awkward meeting - but you never had the chance.

"Abraham, you're needed with Liz. Daryl's losing his shit _again._ "

A soft sigh left his lips, webbed fingers tightening their hold around the books. "All right. Thank you." He turned to face you, brows crinkling - or rather where brows would have been if he had any hair. "I'll be seeing you around, then."

You watched him walk off, expertly dodging two frantic women as they darted past. He was almost half way across the hall before you snapped into action, a gasp leaving your lips as you sprinted after him. "Wait!" you called, "I need to know where the staff sleeping quarters are!"

Pausing, the man - Abraham, you knew now - gave you a withering look. Then those dark eyes cleared in realisation. "Ah, you must be the new paranormal investigator. You should have had an induction at least-"

"It's tomorrow," you huffed, "I was told my room number but that's it. The organisation team here need to be fired or something-"

His dark eyes were narrowed, but even then there was a softness in his expression. Like he wasn't _used_ to scowling and didn't quite know what to do with his face. It made his foreign features look even stranger. "Rooms for the paranormal team are on floor two. East hall. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

"Right, thank you!" Realising you had been staring again you dropped your gaze; but he was already gone. 

For a man - _creature?_ \- with such strange colouring, he disappeared flawlessly into the swell of people without a trace. Then you were alone.

* * *

Your induction was simple. You were introduced to Manning - who was _just_ as much of a jerk as you had been warned - along with an attractive pyrokinetic named Liz and... well, you weren't sure _what_ the enormous, horned red guy was. He called himself Hellboy, or Red, and beamed at you as he slapped a hand across your back with enough force you almost choked on your water.

"Don't worry about Manning," he instructed with a laugh that reverberated off the walls, "he's a dick, but the rest of us will take care of you. Right, Liz?"

Liz simply shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Yeah, don't let him get you down."

You met her grin with one of your own, although it didn't reach your eyes. Capping your water bottle, you flopped down onto the nearest armchair with a sigh. At least the library was nice. You could imagine spending a lot of time here. Glancing up you said, "I've only met four people here so far, and half of them hate me already."

"Manning doesn't like anyone," Liz replied sympathetically. Settling onto the sofa across from you, she offered a quirked brow. "Wait, you said _four._ Who else have you met?"

"Can't imagine anyone hating you, kid," Hellboy added.

Cheeks flushed scarlet, you thought back to your encounter only twenty-four hours earlier. "Maybe _hate_ is too strong a word," you answered truthfully, "but that Abraham guy was _definitely_ not impressed with me."

They shared a puzzled look, Hellboy shrugging as if to say _I don't know what she means._ Throwing himself into the space beside Liz, the sofa buckled under his weight. "Dunno what you mean. Abe likes everyone."

"He's quirky, in that genius sort of way," Liz added with a frown that did nothing to hide her attractiveness, "but I've never seen him be rude to _anyone._ "

So maybe it wasn't him; maybe it was _you._ Were you really that unlikable? Back at your old branch you had been the self-titled mother of the group; the one people went to when they were in trouble, the person who knew everything. You liked to think it hadn't gone to your head - but without that title you felt strangely _lost._ Shifting deeper into the cushions, you sighed.

"Abe's a busy guy, I'm sure he didn't mean to be short with you," Liz assured you kindly - but her lips twisted into a frown.

Had it been the staring? You hadn't _meant to,_ but you had never met someone so _unique_ before and your inner researcher just couldn't look away. Or was it because you crashed into him with the grace of a drunk bear? Or was it a third, even more terrible thing you weren't aware of?

"Look, you don't start work until next week, right? God knows you'll need the time to settle in, it's crazy here." Liz's smile was tired as she sank into Hellboy's side; the way he reached out to automatically wrap a thick arm around her, the way she pressed herself against him, made you wonder if the two were more than simple friends. Then Liz huffed out a laugh and your attention snapped back into focus. "Take the time to get to know Abe, if it bothers you so much. Ask him to show you around or something."

"Maybe," you answered slowly, "but headquarters are so huge I probably won't even see him again." 

Unfortunately, the world was against you. No sooner had the words left your lips when you caught a flash of blue from the library's entrance - and _of course_ it was him. He hadn't noticed the three of you yet, too busy wrestling with heavy, clunky looking machinery filled with water. It looked like some kind of breathing apparatus, but as he hefted it from his body and set it down, Abraham - Abe? - seemed to breathe just fine on his own. 

Liz's eyes flickered up to Hellboy, and the shared a grin. "We have a, uh, _meeting,_ " Liz said softly, "we'll see you around, won't we?"

You knew exactly what they were doing - Hellboy wasn't exactly subtle in the wink he gave you, and when Liz jabbed him in the stomach he only let out a burst of raspy laughter. "See you around, kid."

Liz waved to Abe as they left, purposefully drawing his attention to you still perched awkwardly on the enormous armchair. You had known her all of an hour and she was already... what? Playing matchmaker? You doubted her intentions were to set you up with one of her best friends, but the thought made your stomach flip. It was a weirdly _pleasant_ idea.

Abe regarded you with those big black eyes as he set his gear down on a table by the enormous tank that you had, until now, assumed was for aesthetic. Maybe he lived there. The thought caused a giggle to rise in your throat.

"Is something funny?" he asked cooly.

The laughter died on your lips. "No," you replied softly, "sorry." Fidgeting, you cast your eyes across the library just to avoid looking at _him_. The bookshelves, elegantly carved and set into the walls, towered so far above you, you could barely see the ceiling. Every so often the rows and rows of books were broken by thick metal ladders - the only reason to reach more than half of the shelves. "What kind of books does the library have?"

When you turned back to Abe, he was blinking, lips parted soundlessly - as if the question caught him off guard. "We have everything here," he replied, "vital research to the BPRD; tomes of the occult, paranormal research, bestiaries. Everything you could ever need to know about, well, anything."

"What about _fiction?_ "

"Fiction?" His nose crinkled - which was an odd look considering he hardly had one at all - and for a moment you thought you'd offended him. 

"Yeah," you replied cautiously. Had you put your foot in it _again?_ Hands clasped tightly together you said, "you know; romance, fantasy, poetry."

Abe's eyes widened at that, and it somehow made him look even _more_ aquatic. His eyes really were beautiful, as dark and stunning as the deep ocean. "You like poetry?" he questioned quietly. When he blinked, his eyelids shuttered sideways. 

For a moment you were so _hooked_ on the depths of those eyes, your mind immediately processing the ways nictitating membrane - third eyelids - could even _work_ in a humanoid. Something as strange and beautiful as him must have been _full_ of surprises, and it certainly helped that he was so oddly attractive-

Ah, you were doing it again. During your daydream Abe had turned away from you, plucking his own book from a pile on the coffee table. He didn't look at you, but his lips pursed as he said, "don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't start officially until next week," you replied automatically, "I've got an adjustment period or whatever it's called - _oh_." As realisation settled in, your skin went cold. He wasn't actually asking if you were busy - he wanted you gone. Right. Here you were again, ruining your chance to prove you weren't really so awful. Hopping to your feet, nearly stumbling in the process, you let your gaze drop to the floor. "I'll uh, just be going then."

Not that you expected him to say a damn thing, but the lack of reply only made your stomach sink further. You cast him one last glance as you sidled out of the library, but he didn't so much as glance your way.

Liz might have told you that Abe got along with everyone - but somehow you were the exception to that rule. 

Out in the hallway, the cool draft stinging your skin, you allowed yourself to breathe. Why did it matter so much, anyway? It was impossible to get along with everyone; sometimes people just _clashed,_ and there was nothing more to it. Yet as your mind drifted back to Abe, you couldn't help but let it wander to those impossibly dark eyes, his strangely patterned skin...

"So, how'd it go with Abe?"

You jolted back to attention with a squeak - it made your cheeks burn, embarrassment flushing through your chest. 

Across the empty hallway Liz smirked, tucking dark hair behind her ear as she closed the gap between you. "Okay, I lied about the meeting," she admitted with a chuckle, "but I thought you'd appreciate getting Abe alone."

"Getting him... alone?"

"To talk to him," Liz supplied, "get on his good side, which isn't usually difficult at all." A shrug, her smile not wavering.

 _Ah._ You were really trying _not_ to think about him at the moment. Back pressed against the cool wall, you shivered. "Yeah, I talked to him. Think I made it worse."

"Oh." Liz's brows furrowed, a huff escaping her lips. She looked as exhausted as you felt, dark circles under her eyes. Then she brightened, a smile curling at her lips. "You're a field researcher, right? You'll be off on a mission soon, maybe I can convince the higher ups to put you with Abe-"

"Nope! No! Absolutely not!" You ignored her quizzical look, instead glancing back inside the library. You couldn't _see him,_ but that didn't mean he wasn't there. "Just forget it, okay? He doesn't like me, and that's fine. I just need time to find my footing. Besides, I doubt I'll see him much."

"You said that earlier. Literally _two seconds_ before he arrived."

"Then I'll just... avoid the library?" You already knew that was a lie; a _whole library_ was too much temptation.

Liz rolled her eyes, like an adult getting bored of a kid's tantrums. "Yes, very mature of you."

Footsteps echoed in the quiet hall. Two researchers in white coats strolled past, the taller of the two casting you a curious look as they passed. "Problems already, newbie?"

You simply scowled halfheartedly, arms folded across your chest. "Nothing important," you murmured.

"You'll settle in soon enough," the taller researcher assured you. Then they turned, continuing down the corridor as they chatted softly with their colleague.

When you looked back over, Liz was smirking. "They're right you know. Just give it time."

You were about to say more - although _what_ you weren't sure - but Liz let out a dramatic sigh and slapped a hand across her forehead. "Shit," she huffed, "I just remembered I was supposed to help out with this new fire creature we brought in last week." Sending you a sympathetic smile, Liz jerked her thumb toward the library. "Just give him a chance, yeah? Abe's great, and I can't imagine he holds anything against you."

 _Are you sure about that?_ you thought, yet said nothing as Liz made her goodbyes. You watched her dart off down the hall, boots clicking against the hardwood, and sighed. 

Maybe it would be easier to avoid him all together; but you had the feeling that wasn't going to be so simple.

* * *

Two weeks. You had managed to avoid the library - and therefore Abe himself - for two weeks. You had hoped that as the days stretched on you would begin to forget about him. No such luck. You found yourself distracted at the worst of times, your mind drifting from your work to his dark eyes, his beautiful, angular features, the delicate webbing of his hands.

It was getting out of hand, especially when one afternoon as you were writing up paperwork you became so lost in the thought of those gentle hands on your skin that you tripped, scattering paper all across your desk. Your colleague had rightfully grilled you - and with an apologetic murmur you disappeared into the bathroom to splash cold water across your flushed face.

Things had gotten better though, and by day fourteen you _almost_ managed to put him from your mind. Until you had no choice but to take a trip to the dreaded library. Why couldn't the paranormal team have their own library? Why did everything have to be kept in _there?_

Peeking your head through the great door, your eyes searched for Abe in the dimness. The library was lit only by a few elegant table lamps and a handful of old-fashioned, sconce-like wall lights. Your heartbeat settled slightly when you saw the room was empty, and with a tentative sigh you stepped inside.

Now if you remembered rightly, the book you needed was near the other end. It had been described to you as a 'huge, leather bound thing with ugly yellow text" so it _should_ have been easy to spot. Traipsing across the library, feet silent against the carpet, you found your target. Hefting it into your arms, you succeeded only in dropping it. The thing tumbled from your arms as you gasped, but it was too heavy to catch and thudded loudly against the floor.

Well, at least there was no one around to be disturbed by your idiocy.

Or at least that's what you thought; until the pad of soft feet on carpet reached your ears. Moments later an all too familiar figure appeared in the light of the closest lamp.

"Sorry," you mumbled, cheeks flushing a brilliant scarlet, "I didn't realise how huge this thing was."

With the lamp casting warm golden light across his skin, the beautiful shades of blue were even more striking. Deep, royal blue contrasted wonderfully against the paler ocean tone, the zigzagging pattern spreading from his dark eyes and down his cheeks, disappearing down his collarbone and under the thick black t-shirt. In fact even the _t-shirt_ looked good, tight enough that in the dim room it looked almost painted on...

"Do you need something else?"

You blinked, snapping back to attention with a shiver. "Nope! Just the book!" Ducking, you quickly scrambled to heave the enormous book from the floor. Already your arms hurt, but it paled in comparison to the embarrassment sweeping your body. Standing, you avoided looking him in the eyes. 

Abe's hands flexed - the thin webbing connecting each finger was almost translucent, but those unusual markings continued along the back of his hands. In contrast, his palms were a pale creamy white. 

Fidgeting, you let your gaze flicker up to his face. Your eyes hovered on him just a little too long, lingering on the dark shadow of his collarbone and the slender arch of his neck. "Something wrong?" you asked, hating how your voice wavered.

A frown crinkled his forehead, where brows would have been. You found it looked rather _cute,_ if foreign on his unique features. "No," he finally conceded, hands dropping back to his side. It was difficult to tell if he was glaring or simply squinting, but a soft sigh escaped his lips. Finally, he said, "the library is open to everyone, so please feel free to stay for however long you need. You can find poetry in the back corner."

Poetry? But you were here for the paranormal research - _oh._ Hadn't you mentioned poetry the other day? He _remembered._ Warmth pooled in your chest, a smile fighting its way onto your lips. "I suppose a quick break couldn't hurt," you chimed. Padding over to the nearest table, you were grateful to let the book land with a hefty _thump._ Even more grateful were you for the quick view of Abe's impressive biceps as he reached out to offer help. 

He wasn't _muscular -_ not like the immense size of Hellboy - but there was a lean, slender sort of strength to him. Built more like a swimmer than, say, a weightlifter. It was subtle but no less attractive. What would it feel like, to touch his skin? To be wrapped in those slender arms as he pulled you close-

The polite huff of Abe clearing his throat snapped you back to attention. "If that's all, I should get back to work." Your eyes snapped up, meeting for the briefest moment, before he turned away. There was something stiff about the way he held himself, awkward in a way you hadn't seen before. 

_Probably because you've made him uncomfortable,_ you scolded yourself. Biting down on your lip, you let your eyes briefly travel over the expanse of his back - the lean muscle was even more pronounced there, even underneath his t-shirt. You had never really gone after men like him; but there was something _special_ about Abe.

Hands flexed, and this time it looked less like a reflex. Fingers spread, palms flat, it looked like he was somehow using them to _see._ Then he snapped his hands closed, arms dropping to his side.

"You did that earlier. Are you okay?" you asked gently, stepping forward to peek over his shoulder. Nothing in front of him but a side table and a pile of books.

He turned to you then, and you thought he was going to once again insist there was nothing wrong. Instead he frowned, delicate features turning worried. Maybe _worried_ wasn't the right term. "I possess a certain, ah, psychic ability you could say. It can be difficult to ignore sometimes."

"So you can read my mind?" Brow quirked you inched closer, head tilted in thought. He just kept getting stranger and stranger - yet every new thing you learned made your stomach flip, your chest skip a beat. Until you realised the ramifications.

A reluctant smile worked onto his features. "I'm afraid you're all but _broadcasting_ to me. I would usually have to be much closer in order to catch a glimpse of your thoughts."

Oh. Oh _shit._ Your cheeks flushed darkly, eyes widening as realisation struck. Here you were thirsting over a man who didn't even _like you,_ and he knew the entire time. A sigh billowed from your lips as you stumbled back, and you couldn't force a single word from your lips. At least now you knew _why_ he didn't like you. Had you been, as he put it, broadcasting yourself to him since day one? 

"I'm sorry," you managed to stutter. You were apologising a lot lately, and always to _him._ Spinning on your heel, you snatched up the book - which you had forgotten was so damn _heavy -_ and turned to leave. "I need to get back to the lab, they'll be wondering where I am."

"It isn't entirely your fault," Abe offered, "how were you to know?"

True - but right then all you wanted was to disappear, to run off and pretend this entire encounter never happened. Biting your lip you offered only a nervous, jittery shrug. "It's my fault for making you uncomfortable, regardless of intentions," you replied quietly. Really, why couldn't the floor just swallow you up? There was an earth monster in the holding cells, maybe it would be willing to try. "Look can we just... forget about this? I never meant to make you uncomfortable, and I _definitely_ didn't mean to be so, I don't know, weird about my attraction."

"Attraction..?" 

Abe might have said more - but really, you couldn't bear to hear it. Clutching your book tighter until it almost crushed your chest, you spun on your heel and darted from the library.

Oh, Liz was going to have a _field day_ hearing about this; and quite frankly, you couldn't blame her. You had well and _truly_ messed this up.


	2. Chapter 2

You had _completely_ embarrassed yourself, gotten a ribbing from your boss for taking too long, and had to suffer through Liz's well meaning teasing for the entire week. So what did you do? The only thing any sensible person would have; you avoided everyone like the plague. Liz was easy enough to avoid; after all, she was away on missions half the time and the rest of her time was occupied by Hellboy.

Abe, too, seemed to stay out of your way. You didn't see him at all - or at least, not _physically._ Yet every time you allowed your mind to drift, every time you found yourself with downtime to sit quietly for a few moments, your thoughts inevitably drifted to _him._ It wasn't even like you were doing it on purpose - but just an hour earlier you had been waiting on lab results, idly scribbling in the corner of your notepad - and thoughts of Abe rose to your mind.

Sometimes they were innocent. Imagining those slender, webbed hands splayed across your shoulder. Or picturing the depths of those beautiful, dark eyes staring down at you. Other times, those thoughts were less innocent. You never allowed yourself to dwell on those ones, for fear he was somehow nearby and knew what you were thinking.

It was stupid, really, to think about him at all. In the end, you were pretty sure you were a nuisance to him at best. Someone he kept accidentally bumping into, someone who kept getting in his way. 

Huffing, you blew a strand of hair from your face and scowled at the specimen on your lab table. Well, _specimen_ was a loose term; it wasn't alive, never had been. The translucent glass container held a swirling mass of bluish fog, twisting and writhing like a living thing. It was some kind of spirit, perhaps something like the ectoplasm within Johann Kraus. Yet so far, none of your tests wielded any results, and nor had the research books.

To make things worse, that beautiful blue was just the shade of Abe's skin; the pale teal and dark, rich navy all curling and blending together-

With a huff, you pushed away from the desk with a start. You needed a break. Staring at this ectoplasm wouldn't get you _anywhere,_ and the cramped lab was driving you mad. You tucked the specimen away in the little metal box that served as its permanent container, shed the lab coat, and headed out.

You weren't paying attention to where you ended up; to be fair, you didn't really _care._ You just needed a breather, something to clear your head. Maybe you could grab something from the cafeteria, or wander the garden for a bit.

Unluckily for you, your legs didn't carry you to any of those places. Your pace slowed as recognition sparked. You knew these halls, knew the big arched doorway up ahead. _The library._

_Why_ did you always end up here?

With a scowl you spun, intending to head right back the way you came - but then you saw a flash of blue from the corner of your eyes. Too late. Wincing you edged away, hoping the dimly lit hallway could hide you, or that you could dash away when Abe turned away.

Yeah, you were never so lucky.

He spotted you immediately, eyes widening in what you assumed was _surprise._ No wonder, after the way you ran from him the other day. Your cheeks flushed at the memory, but if he noticed your embarrassment he didn't comment. Instead he inclined his head, lips tugging into a frown. "Are you here for the library?"

Just his voice, so _rich_ and calm, made your heart flutter. "N-no," you stuttered, only to wince. Smooth. "I mean, uh, I'm just passing through."

"Hmm." Abe blinked, secondary eyelids shuttering sideways as he regarded you. "I have some books that might interest you. Stop by, when you have time."

_Books?_ Your instinct was to slip off, to make some terrible excuse to run all the way back to the lab. Yet you hesitated. Interest piqued, your chest hammering against your chest, you considered the fact that _he_ was the one inviting _you._ "I can spare a couple of minutes," you replied - unwilling to admit that you had ended up here completely by accident.

He led you into the library without saying a word; you trailed behind, admiring the expanse of his bare back. The first time you met he had been wearing a black t-shirt - but you couldn't deny how much you were enjoying him shirtless. Those strange blue-black designs carried on past his shoulder blades, his spine, dipping down to his hips and beneath his trousers.

Abe halted abruptly, nearly causing you to run right into his back. You jumped away before you could, and he turned to you with amusement in his eyes. "Apologies," he murmured - and was that a _smile?_ Stepping aside, he allowed you full view of the collection of books stacked on the little coffee table in the corner.

"You got all of these for _me_?"

A shrug, a smile quirking at the edges of his unique lips. "They were favourites of a... a friend. She isn't here to enjoy them any longer, but I'd be delighted if someone else got to enjoy them."

The way he said _friend,_ they way a frown twisted his features, made you think there was more to that story. Pushing those thoughts aside, you glanced down at them, and warmth settled in your chest. "And here I thought you couldn't stand me," you joked, "you went to an awful lot of effort for someone you don't like." Drifting a hand across the topmost book - an old, leather bound thing with gold lining - you couldn't deny the grin that spread across your face.

Yet when you looked up, Abe was frowning. Somehow even _that_ looked charming, with his enormous eyes and the delicate set of his lips. "What made you think that?" he asked, and you recognised the nervous flex of his hands. Was he trying to read you? Or trying _not to?_

Lips pursed, you let your gaze dart aside. "Well, I don't know," you admitted quietly, "when we first met you seemed to think I was a nuisance, and then ever since I've somehow managed to make an idiot of myself."

He didn't reply, not at first, and it made your stomach sink. Had you done it _again?_ But then you heard a laugh - little more than an intake of breath, really, and from the corner of your eyes Abe relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as he seemed capable of. "This entire time, you thought I harboured ill feelings for you?"

"Well, _yes._ "

"Ah." He stepped forward, closing the distance between you. Reaching out with webbed hands, he paused before actually _touching you._ He didn't need to touch you to use his abilities, but the hesitance was cute. Frown still etched into his features, he said, "I never _disliked you,_ although I can see why it might have been seen that way. I-" huffing quietly, he considered his words, "you remind me of someone I used to know, and I... I didn't know how to deal with the feelings that brought."

"This person," you replied, "is the same one who loved these books?" Your eyes darted to them, then back to Abe. His dark gaze was captivating, but his thoughts were a mystery. How unfair, that he could read you so easily yet you couldn't do the same.

His nod was all the confirmation you needed, but you didn't dare ask what had happened to her. 

"You were close," you concluded, features scrunching. It shouldn't have mattered, shouldn't have been relevant at all. Yet you couldn't help the spark of jealousy that rattled through you. "So, those feelings you didn't know what to do about; have you figured it out?"

There was hesitation there, his dark eyes stormy. Yet there was something else there too, a warmth you hadn't noticed before. It made your stomach coil. Then, his hands finally found yours. "I believe I have."

For a moment your mind blanked. Your hands nestled perfectly in his, like they were _meant_ to be there. His skin, although cool, was softer than you would have thought. You traced the dark lines that decorated his skin and found them lightly raised, like natural tattoos. You hadn't known how much you wanted this - _needed it -_ and the revelation left you breathless.

"I hope you know this isn't just because you're like her," Abe murmured, "you're wonderful in your own right too-"

"Ruining the moment here, Abe." Your eyes flickered up, a smile curling your lips.

You wondered if he was able to blush - and your question was answered as his cheeks coloured a soft purple-red. Eyes darting down, he admitted, "I'm not afraid to admit I don't have, uh, much experience with this."

"Well," you started, "this would usually be around the time that we kiss."

His gaze shifted upward, his smile so adorably hesitant it made your heart _melt -_ and then you kissed him.

Abe's lips were impossibly soft against your own, and it lit a fire inside of you. Hooking an arm around his waist you pulled him closer, eyes slipping closed as he responded in kind. He didn't taste of anything and it was _strange,_ your anatomy not made for each other - but he was so _gentle_ and sweet and your bodies fit so well together that you didn't care. You got lost in him.

He was getting braver, you realised through your muddled brain. One hand gripped your hip, digging into the fabric of your skirt seemingly without conscious decision. His lips worked against your own, needy and desperate as he clung to you. It was like he had forgotten how to breathe.

Finally you were forced to pull away, pulse roaring in your ears, breath leaving you in short gasps. Your cheeks must have been scarlet - and Abe's own had turned that adorable shade of muddy purple. A smile curled at the corner of your lips as you reached up to trace your fingers alone his jaw. "I'm loving the enthusiasm," you murmured, "but is the library really the right place?"

Cheeks darkening, Abe's eyes flickered away. "Perhaps not," he answered, and his voice was so breathy it made your chest stutter. He was _beautiful_ like this, all wound up and nervous. So unlike the calm, collected man you had first met; but this change was welcome.

"Maybe we could continue this _somewhere else,_ " you urged, tilting your head toward the door. You could barely hear yourself over the steady thud of your pulse, nerves and excitement all mingling into one. Gentle hands slipped down to take his, revelling in the way he leaned into you.

"If you're suggesting what I think," Abe murmured, "I'm not sure-"

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

He blinked - then broke into a wide grin. Lips brushed against your cheek as he said, "that isn't what I meant. I was simply going to suggest your room might be more comfortable."

"Oh." And well, who were you to turn down such an offer? Beaming, you leaned up - and only now did you notice how _tall_ he was - to pepper kisses along his jaw. The way he shivered underneath you made your stomach flip. This all still felt like a dream - but one you would make sure to enjoy ever second of.

Together, you slipped from the library and, hand in hand, made your quiet way to your quarters.

You had thought the wait might have dulled the desire - but if anything, creeping through the silent halls only made you want him _more._ Warmth pooled in your torso as you cast him a side-eyed glance, a giddy feeling rising deep within you. You were like a pair of teenagers sneaking around like this, and you hadn't felt so _eager_ in a long time.

By the time you reached your quarters, scanned your keycard and went inside, that warmth had spread through your entire body. You weren't sure how much longer you could ignore it.

The door slid seamlessly shut behind you, and the lights flickered on automatically. Your room was basic - you hadn't bothered to unpack most of your personal effects yet - but there was a luxurious Queen sized bed waiting for you. Perks of being senior staff.

Turning to Abe, your hands reached out for him. One cupped his angular cheeks; the other splayed across his chest. He didn't look it, but Abe was _all_ muscle, and you couldn't help the way your hands trailed along his abs. It was strange, how perfectly smooth his skin was, but you found yourself craving the feeling of him beneath you.

In more ways than one.

"So," you murmured, "I'm usually more of a wine and dine kind of woman - but I've been waiting for this for a _long time._ " Longer than you were willing to admit. Longer than you even _realised._ Just thinking about it made you shiver, heat coiling in your stomach.

His eyes, dark like the depths of space, flickered to the bed. One arm wrapped around your waist, pulled you close - but that was as far as he went. 

"Nervous?" you teased.

"Yes."

The blunt honesty threw you for a loop - but within moments you were grinning, reaching out to run gentle fingers along his collarbone. Standing on your toes, you managed to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. "You've never..?"

His eyes met yours, blinking slowly. "No," he admitted, "I've never... never gotten _this_ far before." The admission was simple, void of any sort of embarrassment, but he couldn't quite hold your gaze nonetheless.

"But you want this?"

Eyes dark, he smiled. "More than anything."

Well, that only made you even _more_ eager to show him a good time. You kissed him again; hungry, desperate, not caring how you looked. You had waited long enough, the desire rising until it almost spilled over. If he wanted this too, you were done waiting. Arms looped around his neck, you tugged him close, _closer,_ until there was simply no more room between you. 

Soft lips melded against your own, tentative at first, but then meeting you with eagerness to challenge your own. Abe's slender arms scooped you around the waist, fingers digging into your hips as he deepened the kiss. Lips parted, his breath was warm against your skin. Inviting you.

When you bit down on his lower lip, he _groaned._ It was so unlike his gentle, soft voice and it left you reeling. Your mind was quickly scrambling, muddled with desire, and before you knew it you were towing him toward the bed.

You collapsed onto the mattress together, limbs tangled and lips still locked. Kicking off your shoes, hands scrambling at Abe's solid chest, you couldn't remember a time when you had felt so _good._ So right.

His hands found the hem of your shirt, tugging lightly. Asking for permission. You might have laughed, if you hadn't been so busy nibbling at his lower lip. "Take it off," you mumbled against him.

And so he did. Your bra joined it moments later, and he was already working at the zip on the back of your pencil skirt. Silently you cursed your choice in clothing - but his deft hands worked fast. Then Abe sat up, eyes trailing across every inch of your skin, and his look was so reverent it left you _speechless._

"You're beautiful."

Flushing darkly, you didn't try to fight your smile. "I guess?"

He huffed, letting his hands trail down your hips. You _had_ always liked them best, and the way his nails skimmed across your skin was _sinful._ There was just one issue. "You're still clothed," you noted, gazing at him through lidded eyes.

He glanced down, like he had somehow _forgotten._ Then with a nervous smile he said, "then help me get out of them."

There was no way you could turn down _that_ offer. You shifted until Abe was underneath you, straddling those narrow hips as you helped him shimmy out of his clothes. You weren't subtle in how you touched him, palms flat as you touched every inch of available skin. You had often wondered if his dark markings carried all the way down - you were right. The lines were thinner, sharper, but they indeed curved across his hips, the inside of his thighs. Tossing the trousers into the growing pile, you worked his boxers next. With them gone, you were free to admire him in his entirety.

And _oh,_ he was _gorgeous._

Yet as you let your gaze - and _hands -_ trail across his body, you noticed something strange. Between his thighs, where you were currently perched, was completely smooth. Even stranger was the way it made you shiver in anticipation.

"I'm not built like a human," Abe supplied from beneath you. His eyes were lidded, breaths heavy as he spoke. Already he was completely unravelled, and it sparked a burst of excitement within you.

"How do I..?"

Rather than reply, he showed you. Guiding your hands, he trailed a finger across his pelvis, dipping down to between his thighs. Then Abe shuddered beneath your careful touch, and he was revealed.

_Oh,_ so that was how it worked. You fought back a shiver of your own at the sight of him, heavy against your palm. Any other time you might have marvelled at the anatomy, your inner scientist going into overdrive - but right then, all you could think about was how _good_ it felt.

If the way he writhed beneath you indicated anything, he felt just the same.

"I'm all for foreplay," you murmured, dipping down to lock your lips with his, "but I've been waiting a _long time._ If I have to wait any longer I might implode."

He laughed against you - nervous, yes, but his eyes sparkled as you pulled away.

You were the more experienced one, but your heart fluttered at the sight of him. You stroked him lightly, loving the way he groaned in appreciation, but you were telling the truth. You _couldn't_ wait any more. Guiding him to you, you bit down on your lips to hold in a stuttering gasp. When he slid into you, you _did_ gasp, eyes squeezing shut. 

Beneath you, Abe arched his back, hands clutching your hips so tightly you just _knew_ they'd bruise. One hand pried free to explore your body, skimming over the curve of your waist, your stomach, before settling on your breast. He squeezed - and at the same time his hips snapped up, a low groan leaving his parted lips.

"Might want to slow down," you murmured - but words were becoming difficult. You couldn't focus on anything except the warmth blooming throughout your body, at the sensation of Abe's cool skin against your own heat. With every thrust you let out another gasp, sweat beading on your forehead. Legs going weak, you were forced to brace yourself, hands splayed on either side of Abe's waist. 

Despite your warning he was thrusting faster, sloppy and inexperienced but no less _fantastic._ He filled you up so beautifully you couldn't think, hands roving across your body like you were some kind of goddess. And _oh,_ the noises that left his lips only fuelled your fire.

You were seeing stars. "Shit, _babe,_ " the words slipped from your mouth without thought - but you were too enraptured to care. Fingers curled around the bed sheets as his hips continued to arch. 

"I-I think I'm close," he stuttered, voice breathy with exertion. 

"Me too," you murmured, chest heaving. You kissed him then, fierce and bruising, lips parted as you forced yourself to breathe. It wasn't the sweet, sensual kiss from earlier but something desperate, something fuelled by the heat in your core and the building tension in your gut.

Abe's hips faltered, hands clutching the softness of your flesh as he let out a muffled, stuttering cry. 

Heat spread through you as he came - and you weren't close behind. You called out his name, hardly even _aware_ of it, your mind nothing more than a dizzy haze. Panting, heart thundering against your ribs, you let out a breathy laugh as you collapsed beside him.

Abe didn't speak. You didn't think he was _able to,_ eyes still closed in pleasure. Yet he managed to roll onto his side, hands seeking you out, to tug you closer.

"That was _amazing,_ " you murmured against the crook of his neck, "I'm beginning to think you lied about this being your first."

One eye cracked open, shy smile playing at his lips. It seemed, as he cooled down from his high, that the sweet nervousness had returned. "I wasn't-"

"I know," you replied gently. You brushed a hand across his forehead, fingers tracing the pattern of his dark markings. You too were beginning to cool - your thighs were sticky, bare skin chilly - but you didn't have the heart to care. Snuggling closer, you revelled in the way he held you. Like you were something precious.

You lay like that for a long time - or perhaps it only _felt_ that way. Your eyes grew heavy, lulled to sleepiness as Abe traced circles on your waist; as if apologising for the bruises that would surely sprout tomorrow. "We should talk about this. _Us,_ " you muttered - but already you were fighting back a yawn.

"Tomorrow," he promised, and his own voice was thick with sleep, "but for now, can't we just enjoy this?"

You were hardly going to argue with that, so you simply tucked your head into the crook of his neck, and let sleep take you.


End file.
